What makes you beautiful
by rzbts
Summary: si buruk rupa jimin tdk pernah berharap lebih dalam hidupnya. siapa sangka kesempatan untuk bertemu pangeran sekolah, Kim Taehyung, tiba. Belum lagi si mayat hidup, Min Yoongi, ikut masuk ke dalam hidupnya yang monoton. Hidupnya akan berubah 180 derajat. vmin yoonmin


**_what makes you beauty_**

vmin/yoonmin

jiminxjin gs

Rate: M (for any purpose in the future)

copyright for storyline.

klise but hope you like it

 _enjoy!_

Sederhananya, tiap anak perempuan ingin kehidupan SMA nya berjalan dengan indah. Nilai yang bagus, teman yang banyak, dan seorang pacar, maka kehidupan SMA mu sempurna. Terlebih jika pacarmu adalah anak paling populer, seperti Taehyung contohnya. Temannya dimana-mana, rendah hati, berkecukupan, jenius, dan humoris. Sempurna, begitulah definisi Taehyung dimata teman-temanku.

Dan aku hanya gadis pemalu dengan nilai yang sama pas-pasan nya dengan wajahku. Kaca mata tebal, rambut yang diabaikan, wajah yang tak pernah dipoles. Jelek. Tapi meskipun jelek, aku masih berhak untuk menyukai Taehyung kan? Setidaknya khayalan tentang Taehyung akan membuat masa SMA ku tidak semenyedihkan itu.

Atau malah lebih menyedihkan?

Oh, Jimin, semoga di kehidupan selanjutnya kau terlahir dengan nasib yang berbeda, tapi tetap garis takdirmu bersinggungan dengan Taehyung.

 _angsa buruk rupa_

"Jimin, sudah eonni bilang, ikat rambutmu itu, atau eonni akan potong. Kau membuat suasana pagi yang cerah ini menjadi suram".

Seokjin meletakkan semangkuk sereal dan sekotak susu di hadapan Jimin. Seperti hari-hari biasa, kakak beradik beda orang tua itu menghabiskan pagi mereka dengan sarapan bersama sebelum memulai aktivitas. Jimin menyeka rambutnya ke balik telinga, membuka susu kotak lalu menuangkannya ke dalam mangkuk.

"Terimakasih untuk sarapan hari ini".

Dan Jimin mulai menyendok menu sarapannya. Sebenarnya Jimin berharap pagi itu eonninya membuatkan roti panggang dengan selai cokelat kesukaannya, tapi Jimin ingat, eonni nya hari itu ada kelas pagi.

"Ck. Kau itu sudah kelas dua. Berdandan lah sedikit, lalu bersenang-senang. Masa SMA itu hanya sekali seumur hidup".

"Ya, aku mengerti, eonni".

Jimin masih sibuk menghabiskan serealnya. Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara dari ponsel Seokjin yang segera diterima oleh empunya.

"Oh kau sudah datang? Tunggu. Aku akan keluar".

Seokjin segera memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana jeans nya lalu menyambar tas yang berada di atas meja makan. Jimin sudah hafal betul, jemputan sang tuan putri sudah tiba.

"Jangan lupa bereskan dan cuci mangkukmu sebelum berangkat, Jimin. Eonni pulang sore, ah, mungkin malam. Jika lapar, belilah makan di tempat paman Hong"

Jimin hanya mengangguk-angguk karena mulutnya penuh sereal.

"Jangan lupa kunci pintu".

Seokjin segera melesat. Padahal Jimin ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Jika Jimin memaksakan diri untuk berbicara maka sereal di dalam mulutnya pasti akan menyembur. Dengan susah payah Jimin menelan habis sereal yang belum sempuran terkunyah. Tapi kakaknya itu sudah tak tampak.

"Eonni... aku kan mau pinjam uang"

Jimin berdecak.

Jimin dan Seokjin tinggal berdua di Seoul. Jimin anak angkat dari kakak ipar keluarga Seokjin. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal. Meski sudah diadopsi oleh keluarga Kim, Jimin tetap menggunakan marga ayah kandungnya karena ayah Seokjin sangat menyayangi kakaknya yang sudah meninggal itu. Iya, dengan kasih sayang seperti keluarga kandung, Jimin tetap diberitahu tentang keluarga aslinya sejak kecil. Dan Jimin merasa sangat beruntung memiliki keluarga yang sangat pengertian.

Sayangnya, hal itu tak dapat mengubah kenyataan bahwa Jimin tumbuh dengan kepercayaan diri yang rendah dan sulit bergaul dengan orang baru. Padahal dasarnya Jimin itu manja. Pernah sekali Jimin bergelayutan seharian pada Seokjin hanya karena Seokjin membelikannya susu kesukaanya, rasa pisang.

Fakta lain, Jimin suka kucing, tapi dia alergi. Sehari sebelumnya Jimin menemukan seekor anak kucing yang dibuang dalam sebuah kardus di dekat perempatan jalan menuju rumahnya. Tentu Jimin iba. Tapi jika dibawa pulang bisa-bisa Jimin bersin-bersin, atau parahnya demam. Dan dengan rasa bersalah Jimin meninggalkan kucing itu di bawah perosotan di taman kecil diujung jalan. Jimin harap kucing itu baik-baik saja.

Dengan fikiran itu, Jimin buru-buru membereskan sarapannya lalu pergi ke sekolah lebih awal, dia harus menengok kondisi anak kucing itu terlebih dahulu.

Hati Jimin bagai diremas karena gemas saat tiba di taman itu. Si anak kucing masih tertidur. Tubuhnya melingkar dengan kedua kaki depannya menutupi wajah. Lucu. Tapi mungkin anak kucing ini kedinginan, fikir Jimin. Mau dipeluk, tidak bisa. Diselimuti, Jimin tidak bawa apa-apa untuk bisa jadi selimut.

"Ya ampun, Chimmy. Kamu pasti kedinginan. Maaf ya. Nanti sore, eonni akan kembali. Eonni akan bawakan susu untuk Chimmy".

Jimin tersenyum kecut. Bagaimana ini? Dari penelitian singkat Jimin di situs _naver_ , anak kucing tidak boleh diberi sembarang susu. Harus susu formula untuk bayi. Katanya sih karena kucing itu _karnivora,_ maka disamakan dengan manusia yang juga makan daging. Susu sapi berbahaya, karena sapi itu _herbivora._ Kenyataannya, uang Jimin tidak cukup untuk membeli susu formula. Jimin hanya bisa berharap kakaknya tidak pulang terlalu larut hari itu.

 _[i wish i was not my self]_

Jam istirahat, dan Jimin terlihat uring-uringan. Masih memikirkan bagaimana cara agar dia bisa mendapatkan uang. Pinjam? Pada siapa? Teman dekat tidak punya. Adasih, namanya Hoseok. Tapi anak itu tinggal di Gwangju. Terlalu jauh untuk dimintai tolong. Niat Jimin untuk pergi ke kantin pun urung. Difikir-fikir mungkin jatah jajan dan makan malamnya akan cukup untuk membeli susu. Entahlah, tapi susu formula sangat mahal, dan mereka tidak menjual ukuran kecil.

Aduh kenapa Jimin jadi merasa seperti orang tua yang sedang kesulitan untuk memberikan susu pada anaknya.

"Bagaimana ini? Wendy sakit. Dia tidak masuk".

Jieun tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kelas dan bergabung dengan kelompoknya. Kelompok anak populer. Rambut yang dicat warna warni dan rok pendek adalah ciri khas mereka. Sebenarnya hampir semua anak perempuan sih, tapi mereka berbeda. Pasalnya mereka diketuai oleh Seulgi, anak penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolahan mereka.

Jimin selalu iri pada Seulgi yang hidupnya terlihat sangat sempurna. Tapi tidak ada upaya Jimin untuk menyainginya. Jimin malas, lagi pula susah bagi Jimin untuk keluar dari zona nyamannya.

"Aku tidak percaya dia sakit. Pasti dia hanya ingin menghindari Youngjae".

Seulgi mengurut keningnya. Tampaknya ketidak hadiran Wendy merusak rencananya.

"Oh, Yongjae ikut?"

Jieun hampir setengah berteriak.

"Pasti. Apa kau pernah lihat Jinyoung tanpa Youngjae? Dia pasti mengajak Youngjae juga"

Jawab Seulgi malas.

Jieun menyembunyikan senyum yang tiba-tiba menjalar di wajahnya. Sebenarnya Jieun sudah lama suka pada Youngjae, bahkan sejak Youngjae masih berpacaran dengan Wendy, hingga mereka putus. Apakah akhirnya kesempatam untuk dirinya tiba?

"Ah, anak itu. Bukan kah itu sudah cukup lama? Dia masih menghindari Youngjae?".

Nana akhirnya bersuara.

"Kita cari orang lain saja jika Wendy tidak mau ikut. Kan masih banyak anak lain yang cantik".

Jieun berucap dengan semangat.

"Aku tidak setuju. Yang ada mereka akan mengincar Taehyung ku. Aku tidak mau Taehyungku melirik wanita lain".

Sergah Seulgi.

Ucapan Seulgi itu membuat Jimin membuka telinga lebar-lebar untuk menguping. Jelas saja, nama idolanya disebut-sebut, dengan embel-embel -'ku'. Setau Jimin, Taehyung belum termiliki oleh siapapun.

Nana menyiku Seulgi pelan.

"Bagaimana jika... kita ajak Jimin saja?"

Seulgi seketika melirik kearah Jimin.

"Oh Park Jimin. Anak pendiam itu?". Seulgi berbisik pelan. Dengan wajah dan penampilan biasa Jimin adalah pilihan yang tepat. Seulgi sendiri jarang mendengar Jimin berbicara, maka kemungkinan besar Jimin tidak akan banyak bertingkah.

Seulgi berdiri dari kursinya lalu mendekati Jimin.

Jimin yang sadar mereka sempat menyebut namanya hanya mencoba bersikap biasa. Sayangnya Jimin tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bahas.

"Park Jimin, kan? Kau tidak ke kantin?"

Jimin mengangguk kecil lalu menjawab.

"Aku masih kenyang".

Sebenarnya Jimin kurang nyaman diperhatikan seperti ini. Makanya dia hanya menjawab singkat.

"Hmmm..."

Seulgi mengangguk.

"Apa kau ada waktu sepulang sekolah?"

Jimin ingin menjawab, niatnya balik bertanya ada urusan apa menanyakan hal itu. Tapi Seulgi sudah kembali berkata.

"Begini, kami sudah membuat janji untuk membuat acara perjodohan dengan para anak laki-laki. Jinyoung mengajak empat temannya. Kami kekurangan orang karena Wendy tidak masuk".

Ok, Jimin mengerti maksud pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya, tapi kenapa juga dirinya dibawa-bawa.

"Jika kau ada waktu, bisa kau ikut dengan kami? Soal makan anak laki-laki yang akan bayar. Kau hanya perlu ikut, memperkenalkan diri, lalu tersenyum. Aku yakin para anak laki-laki akan menyukai senyummu".

Seulgi memang pandai membujuk. Tapi Jimin terlalu banyak pertimbangan.

"Tapi aku tidak sedang mencari pacar".

Hanya alasan itu yang terfikir oleh Jimin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ikut bukan berarti kau harus berpacaran dengan salah satu dari mereka. Tapi jika cocok, itu lebih bagus, kan?"

Jimin sudah ingin menolak lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi Seulgi menyela.

"Ayolah, Jimin. Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku sekarang"

Pinta Seulgi.

"Apa tidak apa dengan penampilan ku ini?"

Well, sejak awal Jimin memang tergoda untuk ikut, tapi kepercayaan dirinya menolak.

"Aku pinjamkan lipstick ku nanti. Masalah selesai. Teman-teman! Jimin akan ikut kita nanti sore!"

Seketika teman-teman Seulgi mengelu-elukan nama Jimin seolah Jimin adalah seorang pahlawan. Jimin hanya tersenyum canggung. Padahal dirinya belum menyatakan apa-apa. Tapi Jimin akan memanfaatkan kondisi ini. Mungkin ini jalan dari Tuhan agar Jimin bisa membeli susu.

"Seulgi, ssi"

Jimin menarik ujung kemeja Seulgi pelan. Seulgi masih tersenyum sambil menanyakan pada Jimin apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Boleh aku sekalian pinjam uangmu? Ah tenang saja. Akan langsung ku kembalikan besok"

Seulgi rasanya ingin tertawa. Baru kali ini mereka berbincang dan Jimin sudah meminjam uang padanya. Segitu saja harga diri seorang Park Jimin? Tapi Seulgi tidak tertawa. Malah dengan senyum Seulgi mengiyakan. Bisa-bisa Jimin kabur jika tidak diikuti.

 **TBC**

 **a/n:**

Prologue maybe? xD

triangle love, si buruk rupa x pangeran sekolah x penyelamat hidup.

udh 3 bulan story ini cuma jd draft. dilanjut ga yah?


End file.
